


The Christmas List

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas List, F/F, Kids, Love, craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Alex, Kelly and their two daughters spend the afternoon with Kara and Lena to make their Christmas Lists. At the end of the afternoon, Kara, who only wants one thing for Christmas this year, has a list of her own...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	The Christmas List

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 22ND / 
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back for day 22 of this advent calendar with another cute Supercorp OS. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Enjoy,

It was December 22nd when Alex and Kelly decided it was the right time to help their twins making their Christmas list for Santa Claus. They were well aware it was late december and it was going to be hard to find all of the gifts, but they didn’t have a choice. 

But they needed a little help and called the twin’s favorite aunts. Kara and Lena had arrived just after lunch with a bunch of Christmas magazines from toy stores that Kara absolutely hadn’t taken for herself when they were Christmas shopping the week before. 

Joey and Dylan were two little girls that had just turned 3 years old a month ago. Alex and Kelly had been trying for two years when Alex finally got pregnant and gave birth to these two wonderful girls. They couldn’t have dreamt of better children. 

Kara loved them more than anything, she finally had kids to play with, she could finally wake up her inner child. Lena loved to witness it, and she couldn’t help but think about starting a family of her own with the woman of her dreams. She couldn’t wait to fill a suburban house with kids. 

She was sitting on the couch next to Kelly with a glass of wine while the Danvers sisters were cutting pictures out of the magazines with Joey and Dylan to paste them on their white sheets of paper with “Christmas List” written in a lot of colors on the top of the paper. 

They were all really concentrated, to the amusement of Kelly and Lena. 

“You want that? You’re sure?” asked Kara right after Dylan pointed at a very expensive doll. 

Dylan nodded confidently. Kara shrugged and said “It’ll be Santa’s problem I guess”. 

“Yes.” said Dylan, smiling proudly. “Turn the page! I wanna see what’s next.”

Alex was now pasting the pictures on Joey’s list because she didn’t want to “get her hands dirty”. Alex swore she would never do that again, she knew her daughter needed to do things by herself, but deep down, she just couldn’t resist her puppy eyes. Kelly rolled her eyes when she heard that, but she let it go, smiling. It was Christmas after all. 

About an hour later, the girls were done with their list. Kelly took a discreet picture of the lists before they could mail it to Santa in the North Pole. 

It was now 4pm, which meant time for a snack. Usually, Kara would be the first one in the kitchen and she would always get the best cookies, that she would always end up sharing with her favorite (and only) nieces. But this time, when Lena got to the kitchen, Kara was nowhere to be found. She turned around and looked at the living room, Kara was still at the table, cutting pictures out of the magazines and putting it on a new list, her list. She always did this cute thing when she was trying to concentrate, her tongue would stick out of her mouth a little. For a second, Lena thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest. The love she felt for the woman was indescriptible. She jumped when Joey pulled on her shirt “Auntie Lena, come eat with me, I wanna sit next to you”. 

Lena smiled and took the little girl in her arms to get to the kitchen. “Sure monkey, I’m starving”. 

“Me too!”. 

About twenty minutes later, the girls had finished their snack and they were back in the living room. Kara was still where they had left her, but she was done. The girls turned on the TV to watch cartoons and Kara got up from her chair. 

“So? Did you make your Christmas list too?” asked Lena, raising an eyebrow. 

“Actually...yes”. Kara’s face was red, and her hands were shaking a little when she handed her girlfriend the paper. 

Except for Kara, Alex was the only person that knew what was about to happen. She was the one that gave her the idea to do it like that. 

Lena took the piece of paper and started reading it. She expected a sheet full of pictures, but instead, Kara had carefully cut letters from the magazines, and had written something with it. She read it over and over again to be sure of what it said.

Kara had written “Marry me?”. 

Lena looked up and saw her, the woman of her dreams, the love of her life, down on one knee in front of her. 

The twins had turned off the TV and Alex was filming with her phone. They were all looking at them, with tears in their eyes. 

Kara was holding a small ring, and was looking at Lena, not saying anything at first. 

“Oh my god” managed to say Lena, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Listen Lena. I believe we’ve had the most improbable, beautiful, weird, wonderful love story. And I also believe that it will keep being this way for the rest of our lives. I can’t imagine my life without you. You’re the person I’ve been waiting for my whole life. You’ve accepted me for who I am, you never asked me to choose between Supergirl or Kara, and that’s actually the reason that made me believe that you were the one for me. I love you more than anything, I would get you the moon if you wanted me to, and, for the record, I physically could, so keep that in mind.” She started laughing at her own joke in the middle of her tears “I would do anything for you. There’s only one thing I want for Christmas this year, I want you to marry me, I want you to become my wife, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Lena. Will you marry me?” 

Lena was crying, her head was spinning, she thought she was about to pass out. She had been waiting for this day for a long time, and had even started to think of a way to propose to Kara. 

“Yes.” she whispered. 

“Yes?” 

The Danvers-Oslen family cheered as the two women kissed each other. It took her a few minutes to put the ring on Lena’s finger despite the shaking. Her Christmas wish had come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! I hope you liked it, if you did please leave a comment/some kudos, it means a lot :) I'll be back tomorrow for day 23 with a Jemily OS (Criminal Minds). 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
